Legrand Legacy Wiki
A charming role playing game brimming with story, interesting characters, tactical war, fun mini games, and more. You play as Finn, a young slave who wakes up without any memory of his past, yet soon discovers that he possesses mysterious powers beyond his control. Mugna Feud, the great war between the Kingdoms of Fandor and Altea, puts Legrand in a chaotic state. Embark on an epic adventure in this sprawling fantasy universe and fight alongside the Fatebounds to bring peace back to Legrand and prevent the Second Coming! But be careful who you trust, everyone has a secret to hide. The whole production of Legrand Legacy : Tale of The Fatebounds is inspired by various classic RPGs, such as Legend of Dragoon, Shadow Hearts, Suikoden and Final Fantasy series. This game uses a turn-based combat system which is heavily tied by the Time Hit or we call it, Action Circle Tempo (ACT). There is no random battle, and every encounter you face will always be unique. You can also engage in various system such as tactical battle system, fencing, monster buster, fishing, shopping, targer practice, recruiting the general and many more. Gameplay Battle System The battle system in Legrand Legacy is called ACT, standing for Action Circle Tempo. It requires the player to time the correct button at the right time in order to get a bonus of attack or defense boon. Players are also able to move around within their formation to help to avoid certain attacks or to rearrange the party through the change feature, allowing players to switch from the active combatants to the ones in reserve (note that this does not use up the characters turn but one swapped you cannot swap again). * There are three types of attack types: Slash, Pierce and Impact. * There are seven elements within the game: Fire, Water, Earth, Wind, Lightning, Light and Dark. * It is also possible that some skills and regular attacks have a chance of interrupting an enemies move. War Tactics Battle System During the game there will be moments when tactical warfare is required. Here you are able to move your pieces strategically and take over the battlefield. * You’ll have generals to select and use during Tactical War. * Every general has his/her own strengths and weaknesses. * Each general will also have a special arcana that can certainly be of great use during Tactical War. Mini games * Fencing - Fast paced rock, scissors, paper on steroids. Players can trade in points earned from mini games for goodies. 25182034_2050654245167491_7811847418603374954_o.jpg|Target Practice 25073518 2051092221790360 3572584968191005995 o.jpg|Fishing Game 24958921_2050643251835257_2994308597337520607_o.jpg|Monster Buster 23737628_2039748579591391_2971106167446189268_o.jpg|Memory Shopping 25299842_2051117258454523_6433431668501950932_o.jpg|A Duel taking place. * Fishing - Button mashing with a little bit of luck coming into play. Players can trade in points earned from mini games for goodies. * Shopping - Memory game. Finn draws the short stick and has gone shopping in the market. Players can trade in points earned from mini games for goodies. * Monster Buster - Beat ‘em up in a gladiatorial scene. Players can trade in points earned from mini games for goodies. * Target Practice - Hand to eye coordination and speed are key to mastering this mini game. Players can trade in points earned from mini games for goodies. Side Quests The game is filled with different side quests, including a quest giver that is based off one of the developer's of the game... Item Creation Legrand Legacy offers both Blacksmithing for gear and Alchemy for items. Materials are both gathered, dropped from enemies, rewarded from the arena and can be bought from vendors throughout the game. Synopsis Story Mugna Feud, the great war between the Kingdoms of Fandor and Altea, puts Legrand in a chaotic state. You play as Finn, a young slave who wakes up without any memory of his past, yet soon discovers that he possesses mysterious powers beyond his control. Embark on an epic adventure in this sprawling fantasy universe and fight alongside the Fatebounds to bring peace back to Legrand and prevent the Second Coming! But beware, something deeper and darker awaits... Themes This overall theme is dark and grim. Almost everyone in the world of Legrand has given up hope and simply waits for the inevitable doom. A lot of subjects addressed in the game are issues pertaining to our current modern society. Setting (Places in Legrand) The titular Legrand is home to a plethora of fascinating landscapes and cultures. Characters Playable Characters * Finn - The main protagonist, Finn lost his memory and doesn't know how he ended up in the coliseum. He can get over zealous protecting his loved ones. * Aria - Aria is an overbearing adventurer in search of an ancient warrior that can can bring about the end of the Mugna Feud. * Eris - Eris is generally quiet and modest, but once she talks about things she likes such as things she writes on her diary. * Kael - Kael is always full of himself and loves to talk in sarcasm whether it is about the government or about his teammates. * Azzam - Azzam is an Ahriman who is the arena’s champion, Azzam not only has excellent ability in fighting, but also marvelous tactical skill. * Scatia - A spear wielder who lives in the Finnias swamplands, she respects strong people. Guest Party Members * Geddo - Eris’ father. He was a damned Norn who survived the war. Instead going to Deann like other survivors, he choose to go to Shapur. Other Characters * Lucia - High Chancellor of the Ao Si race. * Mysterious Hooded Man - Protege of the dark prince. * Gunther - Roland's brother who is known to be quite the barbaric warrior. * Roland - A sadistic man who prefers knowledge over bronze, but is not afraid of causing bloodshed. * Jamaal - A proud captain of the sea who sails his signature ship 'The Prancing Lion'. War Generals: Tactical Battle * Rogar - Former revolutionary. * Bolda - Dumville’s general. * Lantoine - Murias’ general, Scatia’s closest kinsman. * Kalleck - Kael’s foster father, the leader of the Cypher Union. * Jalmanda - Highelm Wharf’s general. * Cainholt - Son of Fandor Palace’s waitress who was dreaming to be one of Fandor’s soldiers. * Nugaria - First woman general of Altean warrior.Spent most of her time practicing to use her sword with Gunther and the Red Prince. Recruitable Non Playable Characters * Morieno - An alchemist who was betrayed by his landlord and sold as a slave in Tel Harran. * Rungdahl - Originally a priestess from the Maeshapolis Monastery, who's said to be blessed with the "gift of sight" as she has an uncanny ability to discover many valuable things. * Wayland - Oldest of the legendary blacksmith, Wayland Brothers. Lost his sight as punishment for helping the rebels. * Egil - The second brother of the legendary blacksmith, Wayland Brothers. * Slagfidr - The youngest of the legendary blacksmith, Wayland Brothers. Packaging Artwork The gang.jpg Finn.jpg design+brochure+front+new-ty2wjxpi.jpg 23244150_2034067220159527_2134935082503042961_n.jpg WORLD MAP Preview Small.jpg|Legrand World Map Gallery DNhuYm0U8AAKWHB.jpg 23755571_2042049392694643_8904884211148992911_n.jpg 25586970_2055444998021749_1156445836291421019_o.jpg 23168046_2031671677065748_3429527909379918820_n.jpg 23167523_2034082473491335_1909036970109079606_n.jpg 22894303_2031346580431591_5836185908882876298_n.jpg 22851757_2030568753842707_3075593925313226088_n.jpg 22829759_2029732473926335_6155248251447427730_o.png 20663938_1992598367639746_8445927233670765835_n.jpg 23593340_2039757792923803_7241423199485044132_o.jpg Trivia * Legrand Legacy is a RPG that pays homage to the old school JRPG's and thus many of its systems are a take on that inspiration such as: ** The ACT system where a circle appears and the player is prompted to hit the correct button at the right time is similar to Shadow Hearts ring system. ** The many scenic backgrounds in the game where the player and NPC's are 3D avatars going through a 2D like painting was inspired by many old school JRPGs like Legend of Dragoon. ** The Tactical Battle system was inspired by the war system in the Suikoden title series. * Emi Evans sings the song Suteki no Mono, she is known for being the voice behind many of the beautiful compositions within Nier. * The traveling peddler in the game Uwil is based off the company's founder Henry 'Uwil' Winata. * Within the development period of the game, the dev team released two alphas which had two different battle systems. Known as Alpha A and Alpha B. ** Ultimately Alpha B was chosen, based off the feedback of the community who tested and played it. Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse